This invention relates to a door mechanism for an electrical appliance, such as a toaster/oven, the door mechanism comprising a pivotally and removably mounted door, the door having positioning means for selectively retaining the door in various positions and operating a switch depending upon the position of the door.
A prior art toaster/oven typically has a pivotally mounted door which closes the front of the cooking chamber. The cooking chamber generally encloses exposed electrical heating elements, which provide heat for baking, broiling, toasting or other cooking operations of the toaster/oven. The toaster/oven generally includes controls, such as switches, timers and thermostats, for controlling the cooking of food items. Toaster/ovens are well-known and useful appliances, but have not been fully developed for maximum ease of operation.
It is desirable that the door of a toaster/oven be selectively retainable in a closed position, an open position and partially open broil position to permit air circulation and the escape of cooking smoke and the like, and that the door be freely pivotable between these positions. It is further desirable that the door be removable to facilitate cleaning of the cooking chamber, and that removal and reinstallation of the door be easily accomplished. Because the electrical heating elements within the cooking chamber are somewhat dangerous if touched, it is advantageous to shut off the power to the electrical heating elements when the door is either opened beyond the broil position or removed for cleaning the cooking chamber. Since the cutting off of power to the electrical heating elements when the door is opened may affect the outcome of cooking processes, it would be desirable to provide a signal to the controls of the toaster/oven indicating that the door is open so that the controls can compensate for loss of heat from the cooking chamber and/or loss of cooking time.
These advantages and desirable features have not been provided satisfactorily in prior art toaster/ovens or other similar appliances, despite the existing need for them.